Birth of the Hyakki Yakko
by Ethorin
Summary: Many Years ago, those Tales which gained enough Fear would give birth to beings of great power. Many Years ago, an Onmyouji of great skill but little respect for the balance of the world, shattered the delicate balance. By creating a Shikigami which Devoured Onmyouji and Ayakashi alike to remain, and to grow. Now, Many Years Later, that Shikigami is gone, and Fear flows once more..
1. Prologue

_Nurarihyon No Mago and Naruto Crossover_

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Prologue  
_

_Birth of the Ayakashi_

_Fear, Belief, Trust, Love, Faith, Hate, Rage, Sorrow, Joy, all these and more were aimed at a single child, in conjunction with a single thought. And so it was, that these unguided thoughts festered in the Seal, the Fear of these humans gathered, waiting for a Story, waiting for a Tale... and then he gained a Tale, a reputation as a Prankster, a Prankster who could NOT be caught. Now, the Fear took form, to those few who studied the ancient legends, they would recognize the form his Fear took, that of Nurarihyon... the Lord of Pandemonium... now, he is Naruto Uzumaki, the Maelstrom of the Whirlpool._

_Sadness, Disappointment, Expectation, Disrespect, Respect, Love, Hate, Disregard, Regard, Fear(For, and Of), Lust, these are the emotions she inspires, she who became the Bridge of the Clan, despite the Elders attempts to destroy her wish. Despite them, she still desires what she always has... and now, her Fear has taken form, the Fear of Hagoromo Gitsune... the Endless Rebirth, Hinata Hyuuga._

_Sorrow, Loneliness, Anguish, The Thirst for Vengeance, Hatred, Fear, Pain of the Heart, Anger, these are the feelings he felt that night, the night he swore to kill, the night he tried to cast away his emotions, the night his Fear took form, the Fear of Kubinashi... the String Murderer, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Loneliness, Pain, Rejection, Rejection of Self, Suppression, Regression, all these were felt by her, all these were done by her, all these were done to her, and then she found one who she could be herself around, one who would not judge her for her looks, for her personality, for her skills or where they lay, finally, she could be herself, as her Fear was Kejorou... the Courtesan, Sakura Haruno_

_Loneliness, Rejection, Sorrow, these are what he felt, as his Father slew his Mother and sought his demise, as his Fear solidified his Form gave his Fear shape, the Fear of Awashima... the Mother and the Father, Haku_

_Fear(Of, and For), Hate(For, and of what was done to him), Anger(Toward him, and toward those who would treat him in such a way), these and more were felt by those who knew of him, Loneliness, Purpose, and Confusion, these and more were felt by him, the Living Weapon, upon the death of his clan at his hands, his Fear solidified, the Fear of Kurotabo, the One who Guards the Peace of the Innocent, Itachi Uchiha_

_Isolation, Betrayal, Abandonment, these where what the Child of the Hive felt, as he was pushed aside, due to his eyes, his strange eyes, his twisted eyes, his inhuman eyes, his eyes which mirrored his servants eyes, his body changed as he grew, and as he changed, so too did the distance between himself and his family grow. So to, did his Fear grow, Shokera's Fear... the Heavenly Insect, Shino Aburame_

_Desire, Ambition, Blood-lust, Hunger, Hate, these were what the Loveless Child felt as his Fear grew, as his Fear formed, the half formed Seal permitted it to be influenced by the prisoner he carried, in the end, he bore the Fear of Tamazuki... He Who Seeks The Throne, Sabaku No Gaara_

_Forgotten, Alone, Abandoned, Feared, the child left in the cage after the death of his kin, now, the Fear his kin gathered flows into him, the Fear of their dying act flows into him, the Fear of their victims, the Fear of their foes, truly, the Kaguya were nearly Ayakashi already... all it took, was one little push... one little push, just one, to give his Fear form, the form of Kidoumaru... The Demon Bone Blade Kimimaro_

_Anger, Rage, Hatred, Fury, these and more he felt as he was cast away, his legend had grown over the years, and his Mangekyo ate of the Fear of Men, now, his Fear took form, his Fear's form was that of Nue, The Lord of Darkness... Madara Uchiha_

_ Yet, these were just the beginning, the time of Ayakashi was coming anew, the Youki which had been twisted by the Juubi of the created by some fool Onmyouji had finally dissipated, Fear was flowing once more. Once more, Tales took on Lives of their own... and once more, Light and Dark were in balance, now, Ghost Stories began to become real, and Shinobi were frequently hired to deal with these outbreaks of terror. And yet, this false peace could not last long, forces were gathering, and ancient texts were being uncovered. Forgotten Lore, rediscovered, ancient grudges, uncovered. Humans had had their day, now, they would once more, Know Fear._

A/N: Sorry about making a new story...but this plot bunny just would NOT leave me alone...I will probably get up several chappies very fast and then slow down a LOT...but I should manage to get some inspiration since I am still reading the Nurarihyon no Mago Manga... I really should go and read the Naruto Manga some more...really hate the Post Timeskip though...meh, FOR FICTION! Anyway, you can treat any and all starting chapters of my fics as Story Prompts(except the Plot Bunny Horde, that is JUST story prompts), just post a link to the story itself, and PM me so I can add your story to my profile for people to find...also, do note that Madara is NOT going to be in the Hyakki...but Hinata will(Gaara is a Maybe)...and I am putting something up on my profile that you really should read if you are following me for other stories. And a link to the Forum Threads that involve this fic

topic/51526/71486893/1/

topic/117815/71511946/1/


	2. The Gathering: CH1: Infinite Fear

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Chapter One_

_An Infinite Fear_

_Author POV_

_One Being cannot possess both the Ki of Onmyouji and the Fear of Ayakashi, thus, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the Fragments of the Juubi, a being which inspires vast amounts of Fear can not gain any benefit from this Fear. But, its vessel can, so long as its vessel possesses Fear of its own, it may leech off the Kyuubi's Fear so long as the one who Fear's the Kyuubi is aware of its Sealed state._

_Naruto POV(No further changes in POV for the chappie)_

_This Naturally, lead to Naruto Uzumaki swiftly discovering his Fear upon its maturity, at the age of 9. by the age of 10 he had successfully managed to manipulate others into perceiving him to be where he was not... further practice however would have to wait, his Fear was supplementary, and not something that was easy to use for long periods of time._

_He soon found a solution, Weapons, to be precise, a Katana, however... he did not know enough to use it to kill quickly. And despite his Fear's cruelty, he had no desire to toy with his victims, it would only take one lucky hit after all. For a short time he looked into Poisons, however he swiftly came to the conclusion that they would not do, Poisons were indiscriminate, and were also to expensive for his limited budget. Along with the fact that they had a use by date, and they all had antidotes and one could fairly easily build an immunity to the common, and therefore affordable, ones._

_This dilemma was fortunately soon solved, when he discovered the Sealing Arts. The Art of Seals enabled one to Bind, Restrict and completely Seal anything. This meant that he could find or better yet, create a Seal which would ensure his opponents death but that he could activate at will. Enabling him to safely carry the sword he already possessed. _

_Eventually, he managed to do it, it was woefully inefficient, and only the fact other than the Seal none of his combat arts used Chakra enabled him to actually use the Seal, but it worked. 'Tsuin Shukketsu Fuuin' was a complete success. The 'Twin Bleeding Seal' sealed away the ability of Platelets to clot, and the Ability of the Marrow to produce more, along with sealing the ability of the Chakra Network to Hold and Mold Chakra. The Chakra forced out of the Network due to this is drawn into the sword to power the application of later seals, and into the seals to power the final part of the technique. All the Chakra drawn into the seals not used to keep the seals active, is used to force the wounds to stay open by forcing the blood out of the body. This three pronged attack ensured the death of anyone cut by Nenekirimaru when the 'Tsuin Shukketsu Fuuin' was active, either through Blood Loss or Chakra Exhaustion._

_By the time he was 12 he had determined just what his Fear was, it was the 'Ability to Alter Others Perception of His Location'. While this may have sounded weak, in truth, as a Shinobi, it was an absolutely incredible advantage. No opponent could _**ever**_ be sure of just where he was. He was the Perfect Assasin. His own experiment assured him that no Chakra based technique could pierce his Fear. However, he did believe that another Fear could... provided they knew how. He himself was unsure of just how he knew all he knew of his abilities. He simply, **knew**._

AN: Ok, last chappie I gave you some links, you need to copy/paste them just past the slash after the dot net or they won't work...(annoying reformatting). Anyway, this story is VERY much an experiment, I will probably be posting multiple chappies at a time, doing one time span from several view points, next up is probably going to be either Hinata or Shino...but it might be Gaara...or some one else...no real clue right now, this will likely continue to have semi regular updates for a while...simply because Nurarihyon is currently being continued and the concepts intrigue me...as for WHY I had Naruto do so much so fast, part of it is exposition, part of it is that I believe Naruto has TALENT... Fuuinjutsu is in his blood, Yondaime had to use a freshly born infant, Mito sealed it into HERSELF, hello...for every other village the rule for Demon Hosts is, 'If they are old enough to say Yes, they are TOO old'...Mito did it on her OWN into HERSELF _**without**_ a sacrifice...freaking badass, so yes, I am saying that the Uzumaki have a psuedo Bloodline with Fuuinjutsu like the Uchiha have with Katon...only better...hello, Mito was what, 20 something when she sealed the Kyuubi right? Early Thirties at latest...for a Sealmaster that is freaking young, so yeah, Naruto is a Fuuinjutsu genius, even so, 'Tsuin Shukketsu Fuuin' takes about as much Chakra to transplant the Seal as a Kage Bunshin...so yeah, terribly inefficient, by the Timeskip it will be about a quarter of that, by post timeskip it will be about the cost for a henge, and by Senjutsu time he will be using his Fear to activate the Technique.

Also, I have very bad news for those of you who are reading my other fics... particularly the many who have favorited or alerted Servant of Hellsing...as much as I hate to do it...I have to say this, I have absolutely no freaking clue where to go with it from here...I am stuck on pretty much EVERYTHING...including how the hell Seras is going to interact with Caster...I could MAYBE get a few chappies out if I tried to ignore her or went and tried to use an OC...the problem with either is that if I ignore Seras I am just going to wind up stuck AGAIN, and if I use an OC I need a REASON...a better one than a canon character giving me writers block...If anyone has an idea for how Seras would interact with Caster(from her side) please PM me...and do it in a hurry, because if you wait too long I am going to completely lose my grip on Caster's character...and if that happens I am just going to abandon the story rather than try to slog on with an OOC character who is ALREADY altered a lot.


	3. The Gathering:CH2: The Heavenly Swarm

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Chapter Two_

_The Heavenly Swarm Joins the Hyakki_

_Why, am I not perfect? I am a perfect Shinobi, I hold the Will of Fire. In all things I act as a Perfect Aburame. And yet... still... still they despise my insectile form, still, they shun me. Why? Why, why, why... **why?**_

_Shoukera... Shoukera, an Insect spirit which carries the sins of man to the Heavens... shall I become, Shoukera? Learn the Sins of Men? And End the guilty? Shall I? Shall I? Shall I? Yes... in this manner I shall gain acknowledgment... even if only as a monster... I shall be seen..._

Time 57 days Later(Note: this chapter occurs at Age eleven...)

_*Snick*, Shoukera's stinger pierced another human on the 57th night of the 2nd month, he had already killed fourteen humans who his compound eyes and tiny allies and discovered to be guilty of sinning over the past 57 days, not one was praying to Shoumen Kongou. So they died. Some to his stinger, some to his Allies. Now however, he had made a mistake, he had killed in sight of someone, someone his Eyes had missed... How? How? How? How?_

"_Ho... Shoukera? Or at least, one who bears the Fear of Shoukera. I wonder, are your 'Divine' Eyes good enough to pierce the veil of my Fear?"_

_And with that, the battle begun...Why? Why? Why? Why would some one fight to avenge a sinner? "Why do you fight to avenge the death of a sinner? My Eyes and my Allies concur, you are not a sinner... so Why? Why? Why?"_

"_Ho... is that all you wanted to know? Who said anything about avenging that bastard, the only reason I did not kill him myself is that there are too many people just looking for an excuse to put me behind bars. This is your first Koushin neh, that bastard happened to like little girls... foreign visitors naturally, got them drunk out of their cute little minds too. Was too damn careful to leave any evidence. Nah, I'm not fighting you for him I am fighting you to test something."_

_What... fighting me... to test something... to test what? Damn... I still have not landed a hit... those strange black flames show up around any hole I make and he does not bleed, just fades... some kind of Bunshin? Suddenly, he sheathed his sword, and just stood there, looking utterly disappointed... And, for some reason, I felt ashamed... I did not understand how this stranger could make me, a Messenger to the gods, feel like this._

_Third Person POV(Experiment)_

"_Tch, you have no clue what you are huh... just following a script written a helluvah long time ago, with no understanding... Damn. Guess I had better teach you, what it means. To be Ayakashi."_

"_Ayakashi?"_

"_Heh, even if you were not before, you just performed the act of an Ayakashi, and there is no True Shoukera to gain from it... Besides, when I fought you, I sensed it, the stirring of your Fear... heh, heh, heh... So, I will teach you, and you will learn, even how to cloak your appearance in Human form if you like. In exchange, you will become my subordinate, a member of my Hyakki Yakko."_

"_Hyakki... Yakko..."_

"_Hmmm, the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, of course, I doubt we will get that many quickly... heh, right now, there are only three including you and me, and Hagoromo Gitsune has no fast way of strengthening herself that does not conflict with her goals."_

"_You, will not make us cast aside our personal aims?"_

"_So long as they are not intrinsically harmful to the Hyakki Yakko, or carried out in a manner that brings harm to the Hyakki Yakko. While we do need to gather Fear to ourselves as Ayakashi, we must also do it subtly..."_

"_I... understand... I shall become your subordinate..."_

"_Alright then, just call me, Nurarihyan when I am like this, when I look Human, you will know me by the scent of my Fear, now then, only one thing to do to make it official."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Heh, exchanging Sakazuki of course."_

"_Are we not too young to drink Sake?"_

"_We are Ayakashi, our bodies are different from humans, so no, we are not, in small amounts anyway, still bad for us to get drunk. But for this purpose, it is fine."_

"_...Alright..."_

_Under the moonlight, the Shoukera of this new Age, Shino Aburame, and the Nurarihyon of this new Age, Naruto Uzumaki, exchanged Sakazuki..._

AN: Wow...you would not BELIEVE the trouble I had writing this... part of it was the amount of dialogue, in the later bit, part of it was deciding if there should be a fight scene or not, because I am fairly certain I could NOT write one that would do Shoukera OR Shino OR Nurarihyon justice...so, sorry if you were hoping for action, unless I get some one to write them for me fight scenes will be few, far between and will delay updates insanely...unless they are ones I have already thrashed out in my head[Chuunin exams, Wave...a few others will probably make it onto the list eventually](if some one wants to write one, go ahead, just remember, Shoukera has no Fear, Nurarihyon has no subordinates to help and Shoukera has a bunch of insect allies... and they are both eleven, and only Nurarihyon is fighting like an Ayakashi) but really, most of my issues with this chappie was trying to write from the perspective of a socially deprived social individual... I am very anti social personally(part of this is that I cannot understand body language at all and often misread facial/tonal cues), however Shino, being a member of a Clan with a close relationship with an Eusocial(hive social structure) insect species means that as I have portrayed him, he NEEDS close contact, frequently and often in order to stay healthy and sane. That is a LARGE part of his acceptance of Naruto's offer...Also, for those wondering about the use of Ayakashi names, although most technology and techniques were lost, the legends survived, some were heavily distorted, Hagoromo Gitsune in this case, was among the MOST heavily distorted, this is based on where I am looking from(ch. 207 was the last one I read), so don't give me spoilers or I will HATE you forever and ever and ever and ever. I will post the Legend of Hagoromo Gitsune as known by The Lands(I will refer to the various nations collectively as The Lands) when I post the next Chappie, which will be Hinata/Hagoromo Gitsune's Chappie... wow, LONG AN... I really rambled


	4. The Gathering:CH3: Hagoromo Gitsune

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Chapter Three_

_Hagoromo Gitsune is Born Anew_

_This occurs at age Ten for Naruto_

_I can feel it... the strength coursing through me... I was surprised. When He came to me that night, and offered to 'Awaken the one known as Hinata Hyuuga to who she Truly Is'. When she had skeptically asked the cost, she had been surprised by the response 'Only what would have occurred eventually. That we be comrades.' Naturally still suspicious she asked him what he meant... and that was when he told her to activate her Byakugan... And then she learned the truth... Her nighttime visitor was not human... but nor did he bear the tainted chakra of a Bijuu. More, when she did as he asked and turned it upon herself, she discovered similar chakra resting deep within her core, hidden by her human chakra. 'If you do not come, if you are not awakened, then your Fear will consume you, and nothing will be left of Hinata Hyuuga.' Her response was, 'You say that like I will die no matter what.' His reply was, 'But of course, to awaken your Fear is to cast aside your Human limitations, but also, a portion of your Humanity...' She argued with him until two in the morning... when suddenly, mid sentence, he was gone..._

_He returned the next day, and again we argued until two in the morning... again and again we argued through the night, until, on the seventh day, we argued until sun up... and his Black and White hair melted back into his head, his five foot stature shrunk, and his sharp, narrow, golden eyes softened, rounded, and changed to blue... sitting where my nighttime guest had sat before me every day of the past week... was Naruto..._

_Naturally, I fainted... when I awoke he was gone..._

_The next night however, my nighttime visitor was back... and this time, he introduced himself, 'I am Nurarihyon, or rather, that is the name of all those who bear this Fear, after the first to do so, The Lord of Pandemonium. But you know me better in my Human Guise, Uzumaki Naruto, who I was originally.' I, naturally, began stammering and stuttering and blushing and poking my fingers together... oh, how embarrassing, I had been arguing with my crush...why, we had almost been having...nearly...a lovers spat *faint*, as I fainted I barely heard a muttered 'Hoh'_

_When I woke up, I was most definitely not in the Hyuuga compound, for one thing, the compound does not have a pitch black lake underneath it... or a bunch of livers near it... Nurarihyon, Naruto stood beside the livers, as I lay naked in the pitch black waters of the lake...'To awaken your Fear, and cast aside your human fears, consume each of livers after dipping them in the lake water, never lifting more than the hand that places the liver into your mouth and your head from the waters'_

_I complied... I did not really have a choice... and that leads us to the now..._

_Oh...this is _**GLORIOUS**_ I can feel myself changing... shifting, I can feel my hair lengthening, my tail growing, my new ears growing out as my old ones are consumed... and yet, there is no pain... only pleasure, the pleasure of removing a too tight suit you have had on for long enough you no longer noticed the discomfort and finally having clothes that fit, and oh, was the fit **glorious**... I reveled in the sensations my new body was sending me, loving the feeling of the strangely oily water on my skin._

_When he offered me Sakazuki, I accepted immediately, there was no doubt in my mind that Nurarihyon could help me attain my ambition, and if I had to become his subordinate... well, I would undoubtedly outlive him, how I knew this, I did not know, I just did..._

AN: Ok, so, now you can probably guess how I see Hagoromo Gitsune... when she has a Goal, she is impatient, she wants it NOW, when she doesn't... well, she has all the time in the world, doesn't she... but more than that, Hagoromo Gitsune is somewhat fickle, she is only loyal so long as YOU are dependent on HER... Hinata probably won't be that fickle... but she will definitely be rather flighty when not acting toward her aim... oh yeah, next chappie is the Legend of the Hagoromo Gitsune(as The Lands know it)


	5. The Known Legend of Hagoromo Gitsune

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakkou_

_The Tale of Hagoromo Gitsune(As Known by The Lands)_

_Hagoromo Gitsune was an Ancient Fox Spirit of much cunning, and, of great innocence. Hagoromo Gitsune had never had a lover, for Hagoromo Gitsune had never possessed a body of her own. Thus, when the wicked Nue devised a scheme of immortality he sought out Hagoromo Gitsune and seduced her. Taking her as his wife, he implanted her with his seed... unknown to him, two children had taken root within her womb. The Great Onmyouji, Hidemoto had caught wind of his plot, and gathered his allies, named Hagun and warned the Ayakashi who had taken the human princess Youhime as a lover, Nura-sama that Nue would need the Ikigumo(liver[specifically human]) of those with special powers. Because of this, Nura-sama decided to be proactive, while Hidemoto would go to speak with Hagoromo Gitsune of Nue's plan, Nura-sama and the Hagun would go to slay the Nue... _

_In the end, they only drove the Nue to act prematurely, and before Hidemoto could reach Nuega-Ike to warn Hagoromo Gitsune of what would occur when Nue performed his technique..._

_Hagoromo Gitsune Died, and her power was scattered in Sessho-Seki(idea taken from Ga-Rei), however, because of her eternal reincarnation, it meant that she could experience life from many view points, all who wore her Sessho-Seki would die eventually, but they also gained great power while wearing them, and Hagoromo Gitsune could piggyback on their senses and even speak to them._

_In time, all the Sessho-Seki were in the Hands of the heirs of Hidemoto, the Keikain, the under the 28th head to be precise, Keikain Yura, she had heard the voice of Hagoromo Gitsune, and reunited the Sessho-Seki. In the end, an Ayakashi born of a Human named Yamabuki Otome agreed to give her body to Hagoromo Gitsune, knowing that she would not exist afterward. It had to be a female, for Hagoromo Gitsune still carried the Nue's brother. Though the Nue had lost much of his power to Nura-sama's attack he had still appeared several times. Each time however, he was defeated, but each time, he grew stronger. Now, Nue's brother would be born. _

_As Nue was fed the Ikigumo of those humans who possessed unique abilities, Nuekirimaru, his brother, fated to end him, was fed the Ikigumo of wild beasts who possessed unique abilities, but lacked Fear. Both, were carried to term, and born, within the black, Fearful waters of Nuega-Ike._

_In the Final Titanic Clash, Nura-Sama's Grandson, Riku-Sama, the Surbodinates of Nura-Sama(Ayakashi, not the Onymouji), Yura-Sama, the Hagun, Akifusa-Sama, Ryuuji-Sama, and Mamiru-Sama all joined forces with Nuekirimaru and Hagoromo Gitsune against the Nue..._

_In the end, Hagoromo Gitsune suffered a final death from the Nue, but the Nue had died as well..._

AN: …...blink...yeah ok, that...what the hell...other than the bits where I had to go to the manga to look up a name...that just FLOWED... wtf? I have never EVER had a writing session go that well...


	6. The Gathering:CH4: Ibaraki Douji

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Chapter Four_

_Ibaraki Douji, Chop Chop_

_Shoukera was learning well, his judgment had become more astute. He had also gained the Cross Spear that the First had wielded according to the few records of of a fellow called 'Rikuo' we could find... Either he was an Ayakashi or a very dedicated scholar, or perhaps an Onmyouji, to know so much of Ayakashi. His records were how we had determined that Hagoromo could keep things in her tail... though, his records disagreed with almost every myth we have. Could our Tales have truly become so corrupted?_

_Shoukera has managed to summon Light a few times this week. Currently, we are a fair distance outside the walls, in order to avoid letting anyone know of Shoukera's Fear. And, because if Shoukera can manage his Hatsu, it will undoubtedly be destructive. _

_It was quite fortunate that Shoukera appeared when he did, the Hyakki was missing a heavy area hitter... and Shoukera's Hatsu makes him wonderful at that... even if he won't use it unless there are only sinners there. Still, that is part of his Fear, thus, it is part of his power. So, everyone has limitations._

"_Hoh..." Lightning had pierced my Hyoui cloaked body. As the black flames that Fear took on when unaspected consumed my previous location I turned, and saw a gray eye looking at me from beside a grave marker, while a red spinning eye looked at me from behind a crack in the grave marker._

"_Ayakashi... what village do you hail from?"_

"_Hoh... and why should we tell you, Ibaraki Douji?" I asked the Ayakashi, though I did wonder where his two blades were... no matter, it seemed this incarnation preferred Ondeko to the sword..._

"_I am Ibaraki Douji, of the Leaf."_

"_Hoh... Of the Leaf? I wonder, does the Leaf know the Tale of Ibaraki Douji?" Ibaraki Douji's Tale was one of the few that seemed to have survived largely intact from Rikuo-san's records. Except for one large difference, Shuten Douji was not killed by Nue, and Ibaraki Douji never spoke with Hagoromo Gitsune... instead, Shuten Douji was said to have been slain by Nuekirimaru, while Ibaraki Douji was away on a task for his 'Father'. When Ibaraki Douji returned to his Father's corpse, he fashioned a grave marker, and erected it on one side of his face, which side changes from telling to telling, once that was done. He swore to uphold his Father's ideals and complete his Father's self appointed task... To create a World just for Oni..._

"_Naturally, however I have no taste for the blood of comrades. Besides, who would believe that a story came to life that day?"_

"_Hoh... what day?"_

"_Seven Years after I walked in on the scene of my father's seppuku."_

"_Hoh... Ibaraki Douji, is Hatake Kakashi... heh, I am Nurarihyon, but I am also Naruto Uzumaki. Shoukera, introduce yourself."_

"_I am Shoukera, but I am also Shino Aburame."_

"_I would have thought... no, never mind..."_

"_So, would you exchange Sakazuki with me?"_

"_Nurarihyon, he is gone..."_

"_Eh, I expected that..." And really, I did, after all, Hatake Kakashi is famous for his loyalty, maybe if the Sandaime dies I can get him to exchange Sakazuki... "Well, lets get back to work..."_

AN: ok, so, after that first lightning bolt there was no further combat. Also, since I will otherwise probably get flames, I never said that the Prologue mentioned everyone who was going to be Ayakashi... but admittedly, I had no plans for Kakashi to become one... and then I was foruming and Ibaraki Douji came to mind... Swearing to Uphold his Father's Ideals by Wearing his Father's Tombstone on His Face... sounds like Kakashi..., heck, that mask thingy could easily be a Hatake mourning tradition...supposedly Kakashi's mom died when he was young right? So, the idea behind Kakashi becoming Ibaraki Douji was the Obito Mission... when he Swore to Uphold those ideals... the SAME ones his Father held... well, he had already accumulated a hefty amount of Fear... and we have examples of Humans who became Ayakashi WITHOUT Fear of their own, specifically, Gyuuki is the first one to come to mind... though Aotabo might count...


	7. TG:CH5:String Murder and Courtesan

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Chapter Five_

_String Murderer and Courtesan_

_(age, 12, 3 months after Ibaraki Douji)_

_He had always liked playing with string. Whenever he was not training or doing what was necessary for life, he played with string. Fiddling with it, toying with it, even manipulating it with his chakra._

_After That Night, he became obsessed with string, he carried massive amounts of it with him everywhere. He was always fiddling with it. Even when training he was playing with string, even it was not quite string, Ninja Wire was almost as good._

_Then, he discovered a new obsession, another Academy Student, Haruno Sakura, had suffered an event similar to his... Her family was prone to every type of insanity there was. And one day, her uncle, went mad... her uncle had been the only member of the family judged stable enough to undergo shinobi training... his break from reality was all the worse for it... in the end, fully half of her family was dead before their screams alerted the ANBU. After all, an insane Chuunin does not kill with the same precision as an ANBU Captain in full control._

_His twin obsessions led to him spending almost no time in his house... there simply was not enough room for the masses and masses of string he collected, nor did Sakura want to enter the Compound where a massacre so much larger than her own had occurred._

_She sang, she danced, she dressed wonderfully, she wore make up, she recited poetry, she played instruments. And she did it all to fill the hole left in her life because of what her uncle did. She became a Courtesan in every way one her age could. Because it felt freeing, to simply stop worrying about anything but having fun, and ensuring those around her were having fun._

_In a short time, the one she had previously been crushing on, Uchiha Sasuke, decided to take notice of her. She finally had some one to take note of her skills. She was... Happy? She thought so... but her parents thought that she was merely content. But for a Haruno, even just that was rare enough that everyone else was Happy for her._

"_The Flow of Fear through Nuega-Ike is increasing." Commented Hagoromo Gitsune._

"_It is to be expected, Hagoromo, the number of Tales told and believed are increasing as well. And, with them, the number of Ayakashi generating more Tales. And ever increasing Cycle until equilibrium is reached" Replied Nurarihyon, still the most knowledgeable, despite not knowing where much of that knowledge came from._

"_Hmmm, still, there was a recent jump, there are new Ayakashi within Konoha." replied Hagoromo._

"_Hoh... interesting, we shall have to see if we can recruit them..."_

_String Flew as Hair Coiled, Fear Danced. They Danced, well, She danced, he just Fought. But Battle is a Dance all its own. And he was as close to being a master of it as a child of his age could be. String and Hair, Murder and Courtesan. Soon, both were caught by the other._

"_Heh, another tie."_

"_Don't feel bad, if you used everything..."_

"_Sure, I would win, but you would be dead... at least with my strings you do not burn up like a piece of hair."_

"_True, true... still, why do you always fall for that trick..."_

"_You are just good at it... it **is** your specialty after all."_

"_Heh, true enough."_

"_Hoh... So, these are the new Ayakashi... so carefree, neh Shoukera?" Commented Nurarihyon from his perch on a low hanging branch._

"_They certainly are, Soutaicho, but, I doubt they know what they are..." replied Shoukera from across the clearing._

"_Who... who are you... what do you mean?" asked the female of the two on the ground._

"_I am Nurarihyon, the Soutaicho of Ayakashi within Konoha, and you, happen to be Ayakashi. You may have just become Ayakashi recently, but I doubt it, you were after all, using your 'Fears' rather effectively in that little Spar."_

"_Ayakashi?"_

"_Beings born of the 'Fears' of Humans, some strong, some weak, some long lived, some short lived, some all but immortal, some easy to kill... provided a condition is met." answered Shoukera to her questioning tone._

"_Born, of humans 'Fears'... does that mean that my Brother fears this form?" asked the male._

"_No, 'Fear' is merely an encompassing term for 'Acknowledgment' and 'Belief'. However, many modern Ayakashi are born of Humans, and frequently, it is the Fear of the Human the Ayakashi was born from that is manifested." Replied Nurarihyon, not having moved._

"_I see..."_

_String flew, Hair Coiled... Black flames burned and bug wings hummed._

"_Hoh... so you want to fight, I suppose we can test you right now, to see how well you have mastered your Fear."_

_String danced from fingers, Hair swirled, disguising his motions and shielding them from attack. Then, in black flame, Nurarihyon vanished... and Sasuke felt cold steel at his neck._

"_Test over... you are pretty good... but you have yet to fully become Kubinashi and Kejouro. You have only begun to walk their path."_

"_Wha..."_

"_Come, exchange Sakazuki with me, become my subordinates, and I will teach you what you must learn to follow your path to its completion."_

"_We are not Ayakashi... or whatever you think we are..."_

"_Oh no... then, does this not feel familiar..." Nurarihyon asked as he released his Fear, releasing a portion of it upon them._

"_Yes... it does... why, does it matter."_

"_This is the Fear of an Ayakashi, this, is what you have been using to manipulate your strings and hair. And, what marks you as Ayakashi."_

"_Tch... alright, we will become your subordinates..."_

AN: I am not particularly pleased with this chappie to be honest... perhaps I should have gone more in depth into Sasuke's thought process's during the last part... geh... ok, since undoubtedly some people will start wondering why I am referring to some char's by Human Names and some by the name of the one they inherited their Fear from, the ones with Ayakashi names are the ones who abandoned the Day, and the ones with Human names have yet to fully abandon the Day... some characters will never be referred to by their Ayakashi name, and some characters will only use their human name when disguised as one. Also, a little note, Sakura cannot extend her hair more than twice the length she had it naturally(about 3 feet ) at the moment, and Sasuke has yet to lose his Neck...hence why he said they 'have yet to become fully Kubinashi and Kejorou' next, a list of the characters who have appeared so far and the ones they inherited their Fears from, along with current human and Ayakashi form description and which one they consider 'Native'.

Naruto Uzumaki: Nurarihyon: Human Appearance, Unchanged from Canon. Ayakashi Appearance: 's Hair, Golden Eyes with the narrow eyes of , slightly shorter and narrower than , wears clothing similar in style to , primary difference is that Naruto's is colored Dark Blue primarily with Silver edging.

Shino Aburame: Shoukera: Human Appearance: Non existent, he simply hides everything under the Aburame Cloak and underneath that is a roiling mass of Kikai. Ayakashi Appearance: Shoukera's Canon appearance with Aburame Cloak replacing the christian garb, though he still uses the same weapon, he also has more humanoid hands, along with his thorax looking like a beehive so his Kikai can move in and out.

Hinata Hyuuga: Hagoromo Gitsune(On her First Life atm): Human Appearance: Canonical for Naruto, except for the addition of an amulet bearing the Uzumaki Swirl to denote her position as the Second in Command. Ayakashi Form: Naruto Canon except with Hagomo Gitsune's Clothing, longer hair(much longer), and the additional fox parts mentioned in her chapter.

Hatake Kakashi: Ibaraki Douji: Human Form: Canon. Ayakashi Form: Canon, swords are hidden, and his eyes carry over from human form.

Uchiha Sasuke: Kubinashi: Human Form: Canon. Ayakashi Form: Unknown.

Haruno Sakura: Kejouro: Human Form: Her clothing changes a lot... but it stays in the same pattern, elegant formal wear... and beautiful, while still functional, her hair is ordinarily three feet long, and getting longer, other wise Canon. Ayakashi Form: Unkown.

Will update this list as changes occur.


	8. Extra: Pilot Chapter

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Pilot Chapter_

AN: ok, so, this chappie is basically the chappie that started this story. The Plot Bunny that spawned this story... when reading it you may notice a few things, one, it is set in the Chuunin Exams, almost all of my Nurarihyon Ideas start with Nurarihyon's Fear... simply because it is the Fear that is most Ninja'ish... and he is the one I most 'Fear'... if you read carefully, you will also note the line that made this Plot Bunny into what it is today... good luck.

"_Would everyone but Neji Hyuuga and Uzumaki Naruto please exit the ring and go to the waiting area._

_*Scene Change*  
_

_Blond stood before Black... and everything changed, the atmosphere become heavy and charged. But not with tension or electricity, with Fear... the Blond's short spiky hair lengthened and became wavy, his stature did not change. But his carriage did, from excitedly determined, to simply, there. Then he noticed the eyes, where once they had been round, open and blue, now they were narrow, dangerous, and gold. He had entered the arena without weapons, now, he carried a sword with the curvature of a Katana, but it was rather too short to be one, and too long to be anything else._

"_Neji, I will give you one chance, apologize to Hinata... or I will first destroy your will... and then I will come at you with the same intent you came at her with, and I will **not** be stopped."_

"_Apologize, you break me? Despite your changed appearance, a loser, will always be a loser."_

"_Very well then... it pains me to do this, but you sought harm to a member of my Hyakki. And I cannot forgive you for your petty reasons. You will not be leaving this arena alive"_

_So saying, Naruto's form dissolved into black flame disappearing from sight, sound, scent, and touch. Neji hurriedly activated his Byakugan in order to pierce the cloaking Genjutsu he was certain his foe had used. Only to fail. His head turned, believing Hinata had told him of the Byakugan's Blind Spot. Only for that too to fail. And then, as suddenly as he had vanished, he was there, naked steel against the back of Neji's neck._

"_Do you understand now? Your 'All Seeing Eye' is useless here. Against me, all Perception is Dust in the Wind."_

"_Die."_

_So saying, Neji twisted, slamming his palm into Naruto's chest, even as the sword cut into his neck. Still, it was only a flesh wound, his foe would be dead. Only, he wasn't, black flames danced once more, and the circle where Naruto's heart should have been grew, devouring the false image Neji had 'slain'._

"_Do you see? Even your 'All Seeing Eye' cannot tell you where I truly am. Who I truly am. You only see what I want, where I want you too."_

_Neji, for the first time since his father's death, felt despair. And once more, the cold touch of steel on his body, this time, within his flesh, just between his Lung and Heart, avoiding all main Arteries and Veins._

"_Hisatsu: Tsuin Shukketsu"_

_Blood sprayed, and with it, Chakra and Seal Script. Neji perished in five minutes. It was a toss up, dead of Chakra Exhaustion, or dead of Blood Loss?_

AN: So, as you can see, pretty much the whole Pilot is one big fight scene, a lot of my pilots are those actually... the challenge is coming up with a story that WORKS and is not just gratuitous action, as for what I said earlier in the story about me not being able to write a good fight scene without a LOT of time... this idea has been floating around in my head since early 2011...so yeah, plenty of time...


	9. The Gathering:CH6: The Birth of Kyokotsu

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Chapter Six_

_Kyokotsu_

_Why do they want our eyes so much? No, why do we seek to guard our eyes so fiercely? The Uchiha, when they lived, surely, their eyes were just as coveted, and yet, they never placed a torturous seal upon their kin._

_Onee-sama, I do not understand... why did you show me what the activation of the seal was like. And then leave me to muddle through everything else on my own? Why Onee-sama?_

_I saw it, pain, pain, such pain... I don't think I can imagine the pain he felt, Onee-sama, why did you make him go through that just to show me? Why? I know Onee-sama hates the seal, did Onee-sama see the seal activate when Onee-sama was young? Is that why Onee-sama showed me? So that I would come to the same realizations as she did?_

_That night her sleep was restless, tossing and turning as she witnessed the seal being used again and again. But this time it was not her gentle Onee-sama using it to show her jut what it did. It was the Elders, purging the clan. A Branch members eye had been taken, and in order to avoid the knowledge of the seals weakness being spread, the Elders had chosen to destroy the Branch House._

_Pain she saw, Pain she would bring, serpents venom and theft of the eye, Pain. A World of Corpses she saw in her dreams, a World of Corpses she would bring to Light._

_Wake, wake the dreaming mortal, awaken as something different, something, _more_, yet also, something, _less_. This is the birth of Kyokotsu, in dreams and nightmares, in the pain and suffering of others, in the tormented visions of a future which may never be. Or, may only be hastened by her birth, the Life Stealer, the Eye Thief, Kyokotsu._

_When she woke, she noted that something felt... different, the first thing she noticed was the skull, the human skull she was cuddling like a child with a favorite toy. She knew, intellectually, that she should be horrified, that she throw it away, but it felt so normal, so perfectly natural to cuddle the cute little skull. As she got up the next thing she noticed was the difference in her hair, previously her hair had been rather straight, and there had not been a particularly large amount of it. Now, it was wavy, and there was a lot of it, along with it being rather longer than normal. When she went to do her daily morning wash up, she noticed that her eyes had remained largely the same, except for a faint slit pupil, barely noticeable._

"_So, your Fear awoke. How odd, I had merely been intending to gain another ally against the Caged Bird Seal. With both Heirs against it, the Seal should have died this generation. Instead I get a new Ayakashi to take to Nurarihyon."_

_And that is how Kyokotsu, Hanabi Hyuuga joined the Hyakki Yakko of Nurarihyon under her Onee-sama._

AN: ok, for those of you who do not know, Kyokotsu is in Nurarihyon no Mago canon, one of the few Kyoto Youkai whose ultimate loyalty rests absolutely with Hagoromo Gitsune rather than Nue. Her Fear is the summoning of snakes with the use of a skull, the snakes then eat the eyes of a target and the eaten eyes appear in the skull, and are said to have been brought into the World of Corpses. Also, TYVM Jostanos for the inspiration on the dream sequence concept...damn this took a long time to write... 3 days... and so yeah, the end is a bit rushed...I just got fed up with trying to find the 'perfect' way to tie everything together...I might revisit this in a flashback or a bit of dialogue the way Nurarihyon no Mago canon does...I was considering writing this that way...but this is how it wound uo flowing...so...


End file.
